


Birthday Present

by Stargirl4Ever



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Jokes, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff, I apologize to anybody who knows me, Oh My God, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Silly, birthday present to me, lame title, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl4Ever/pseuds/Stargirl4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's crew have thrown you a birthday party, and it's all fun and games until Luis smashes your face into your birthday cake. And then Scott Lang surprises you. In the shower. Naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's having her 18th birthday today?!!! As a Latina, I found inspiration from a certain thing involving faces and cakes that happens at literally every party. Anyway, I have this inexplicable and firmly rooted thing for Paul Rudd. I don't know what it is. :)

“ _...Happy birthday, dear __________, happy birthday to you!_ ” The many people in the room sang in an unskilled, but heartfelt, chorus over the still-thumping bass. You smiled in delight, looking at the candles on the badly and inappropriately decorated cake and trying to think of a meaningful wish. 

You bent over the cake, and just as you blew out the candles you glanced up at Scott and his cute, scruffy half-smiling face. And your wish vanished from your mind as the dancing flames were extinguished by your breath.

The music was turned up again and you moved to stand up straight, but you suddenly heard laughing and the thing you saw last was Luis jumping up next to you before your face was slammed into the multi-colored frosting of the cake. You jumped back in shock, laughing just as much as the rest of your friends were. You wiped the frosting from your eyes and let out an excited scream.

“ _Ew!_ ” You yelled jokingly, turning to shove Luis, who was still cracking up from his prank. You licked your lips, the cake tasting far better than it looked.

Luis was going off in one of his usual explaining rants, making the whole thing even funnier. “See where I come from, especially at things like my niece’s parties where everybody gets drunk we do these things all the time, and I thought I’d take the opportunity to try it here, so yeah. And I hope you’re not really really angry at me because you scare me when you’re angry.”

“Now it’s contaminated,” Kurt said in his usual dry tone as he cut up the remains of the smashed cake. The people in the room (who were mainly Luis’s squad) continued to party, dancing to the beat of some Shakira song, drinks sloshing onto the confetti-covered floor.

You were watching the scene with happiness, still so excited that Scott’s crew had decided to throw a party for you. You’d been friends with Scott for a long time, having met him when you’d both been employees at a Toys-R-Us before being fired together for getting caught making out in the LEGO aisle… Yeah, you and Scott had kissed at least a few times, always for the fun of it, but there was never any strings attached. You were mostly just really good friends.

Scott walked over to you with his head tilted slightly, “Very natural look, nice palette choices. Suits you.” He said cheekily, gesturing to your face. You looked up at the ceiling, shaking your head in amusement and laughing, pushing him away.

 “You are such an ass! Hey, can I take a quick shower?” You asked, looking up at him through frosting-caked eyelashes.

 “Oh yeah, of course,” Scott said, reaching out and wiping some of the frosting off and tasting it with a smile, his eyes twinkling. You followed him down the blacklight lit hallway, watching him open a small cupboard and pull out a towel for you. “Use this bathroom, it’s the less shitty one because Dave cleaned it up before the party...” He said somewhat awkwardly, opening the door and flicking the light switch on. It took a few moments for the bulb to flicker on, and he looked at you with a slightly embarrassed expression.

 He quickly showed you how to work the shower, and before he left, he looked up at you with that dorky grin that you so loved to see. “Oh, and remember there’s no lock, so I’ll stand guard,” Scott said eagerly, looking at you sweetly. “Happy birthday. I didn’t get to say it yet.”

 “Thanks, Scott. I’m really having fun.” You said sincerely, placing the towel on the rack. You looked back at him to see him with that lovey-dovey expression you sometimes caught him looking at you with. “Scott, unless you plan on joining me…” You joked, making him clear his throat and laugh awkwardly before shutting the door with a click.

 You sighed contentedly as the hot water streamed down your back, and you lathered one of the dude’s 3-in-1 soaps into your hair. The strong scent pierced your senses, and you realized it was the soap Scott used. Closing your eyes, you breathed it in, a small smile forming on your face as you washed the frosting off yourself.

 Not five minutes had passed when heard the door open to the bathroom, snapping you out of your reverie. You silently cursed Dave for not fixing it like he’d promised some weeks earlier. Not even two days after Scott and his crew got the bigger apartment did they break the lock while they were trying new methods of lock-picking.

 You called out to whoever had entered, “Uh, I’m in here?”

 “It’s just me.” A very distinctly Scott Lang voice said. You opened the shower curtain and peeked out to see Scott covered in frosting much like you had been. “They got me too.” He said in a cute glum voice, pointing to his face dejectedly and making you laugh. He pulled off his shirt quickly, and you closed the shower curtain quickly, to conceal your sudden smile.

Was this how your distracted wish was going to manifest? Your dreaming was thrown aside when Scott opened the shower curtain, making your head snap up. He was looking only at your eyes, “Last I checked, there’s room in here for two,” He said with confidence at first, “Only if, you know, you want to…” The confidence was endearingly gone.

You were in shock for a few seconds before nodding your head in a way that was probably too eager, but an accurate presentation of what you wanted. It made Scott laugh, and he stepped in. You didn’t look anywhere but his muscular chest, frosting-face, and the slightly grimy wall.

 Scott shuffled forward, leaning his head against the cold tiles, his smile evident in his eyes. “You, me. We’ve never been naked together. It’s just really great, you know?” He said in the most unromantic voice, making you roll your eyes and laugh.

You were standing with your body still covered by your arms, positioned away from him. You weren’t really embarrassed, but you _were_ a little awkward. You took a breath, finding confidence in yourself.

“Scott, what’s gonna come from this?” You asked in a voice you seriously hoped sounded sexy, handing him the washcloth.

Scott spoke as he wiped his face. “Hopefully… If I do it right,” He began, looking up at you with the biggest shit-eating grin you’ve seen from him in awhile, “ _You_ will.”

You hit his arm, groaning. Scott stepped forward and rinsed his face under the shower spray, blinking at you with a smirk. You shook your head in disbelief, “You had that one rehearsed!”

Scott reached out to you, pulling you by the arms closer to him. He was still smirking, and you knew where it was going now. “Can I touch you?” He asked sweetly, brushing his dripping hair away from his face with one hand.

You nodded, smiling back and now feeling a subtle throbbing in the apex of your legs. You unconsciously squeezed your thighs together tightly, stimulating your clit and making your heart beat faster in arousal.

Scott’s arm slid down to your waist, pulling you impossibly closer to his body. “I’m gonna touch you… here, first.” He said, playfully pinching your nose and making you laugh. It was a recurring joke between the two of you, and you reached up to repeat the action to him.

“Then…” Scott continued, tapping his own lips with a knowing expression to indicate where he was going to touch you next. He was such a dork, you just liked him so much for it. Scott went in for the kiss, and you relaxed into the familiar actions. It felt nice and new this time with the hot water and his even warmer wet body pressed into yours and the pounding party music practically shaking the entire room with every repeat of the bass line.

 Your lips moved against his with eagerness, and Scott moved his head back after a little while, looking successful.

 “And now, I want to touch… here.” He said cheekily, gently pinching your nipple and making you gasp in pleasurable shock. You glanced down to see him massage your breasts with both hands, and you began to kiss him again, moaning when he began rolling both nipples with his fingers.

 You pressed your hips forward instinctively, only then feeling his semi-hard-on against your stomach. You pulled back and looked down curiously, feeling a rush of blood to your cheeks when your eyes traveled past his chiseled abs to the patch of dark hair, looking at him in anticipation.

 Scott peered down too, “Oh, would you look at that.” He mused humorously, making you take a step back to giggle at the fact that he actually just said that. He reached down and stroked himself for a few moments, prompting you to reach out and tentatively slide your fingertips down his shaft.

 Scott let out a breath from his smiling face, gently taking your hand off him, “I’m gonna help you out first.” He looked eager, and he placed his hand on your stomach, gently trailing his fingertips down, but he stopped.

“Trust me?” He said, the expression he makes when he’s planning something now on his face.

You nodded, smiling suspiciously. He moved his hands to your waist and turned you around, pressing your the front of your body against the cold tiles, your nipples painfully erect. You laughed, enjoying his dominance. Scott braced himself against you and the wall, his arm wrapped around your body and his hand sliding down to your outer labia.

 Scott moved his other arm around your chest, pulling you close in a tight embrace. As his fingers gently touched your pussy, he whispered into your ear, “This is gonna be so awesome.” You let out a breathy laugh, even more turned on now. You reminded yourself that you’d have to keep quiet, not wanting any of the party goers to know that you were being pleasured.

 You closed your eyes as Scott massaged everywhere _but_ where you needed it most. He finally touched your clit softly, moving his fingers in slow, wide circles, making you press your mouth into the back of your hand to keep from whining. He was teasing you, but it didn’t last for long as he gradually began speeding up. You reached behind and grabbed his hair, making him happily groan in response.

The tension was building up, and it was almost too much. Your hips were grinding against his hand, and you tried to keep your ass away from his cock so that he wouldn’t come undone prematurely. You could feel your muscles constricting, and you were nearly there.

Scott was whispering things almost too quiet to hear over the sound of the shower, and you listened closely and understood that they were little dirty encouragements, and it was just perfect.

“ _...That’s it… Is that good? Yeah? Keep going, __________…_ ”

His voice was what pushed you over the edge, your quiet orgasm tearing through your whole body, making every inch of your skin tingle. Your lips parted, and you found yourself whispering his name repeatedly like a mantra. You stopped moving against him, and Scott’s fingers slowed.

“Good?” Scott breathed, looking as content as you were. You nodded, still trying to catch your breath and reign your heartbeat in. You turned around and leaned against the wall. Scott held your face and kissed you again, this time very chastely.

“Something different now?” You asked, putting your hands on his shoulders and sneaking another glance at his now painfully hard-looking cock, wanting desperately for him to feel good as well.

“Whatever you want.” He said, smirking and tracing your cheekbone with his thumb.

“I want you to fuck me.” You said bluntly, watching his eyes light up. Scott quickly slid down the wall so that he was sitting on the floor, his back supported by the tiles. He carefully tugged you down too, positioning you so that your pussy against him.

You cleared your throat a little awkwardly, “Um, before we go any further, I didn’t know that we’d be doing this, so…”

“Well, I’m clean and we can go stop by Walgreens or something later.” He said, nodding and reassuring you with a smile. You kissed him again, and you began to slowly rock your hips, feeling some friction on your clit.

Scott groaned and gripped your hips to stop you, “Jesus… We better get to it.” He said, making you laugh and wiggle your hips devilishly. He helped you lift yourself onto the swollen head of his cock, sinking down onto it in one fluid move with the aid of the water and your natural wetness. He felt so big and you were so ready… It was heaven for those few moments.

You began to move your hips slowly again, and Scott nuzzled his head against your chest in pleasure, his arms wrapped around you tightly. He shifted himself so that he could have better control, and moved his hands to hold your hips tightly, suddenly pulling you down hard and grinding into. You let out a small yelp, and both you and Scott were laughing quietly.

He started moving you faster, sobering the mood temporarily. You wrapped your arms around his head and neck holding him close. “Scott…” You breathed, biting your lip and squeezing your eyes shut.

“Fuck!” Scott said rather loudly, making you look at him with a surprised giggle. He was doing most of the work, his hips snapping hard up into you and hitting a spot within you that just _felt so good_. You moved your hand down to your clit between your bodies, and Scott groaned when he felt your walls squeeze around him from the stimulation.

Just then, you heard the door creak open, the music from the main party clear and loud. Someone had come in, and you slapped a hand over your mouth. All movement came to a sudden halt, Scott looking like he’d been caught and you on the verge of laughter.

“__________? Scott said you were taking a shower.”

It was Luis. You grimaced with an over-exaggerated expression, and Scott’s jaw dropped in amusement at the situation. There was a pause of silence before you answered.

“Yeah?” You answered as innocently as you could. You silently laughed, leaning your head forward.

“Scott disappeared and we’re trying to see where he went,” Luis explained. Scott had a suddenly knowing expression, and he began a slightly slower pace of what his hips had been doing before. You resisted the urge to hit him and held back your panting at the same time.

“Well, I haven’t seen him.” You said in a somewhat strained voice.

“Well, I can certainly say that I think he might have here because, you know, I can see his clothes on the ground. He can do that creepo-shrinko thing too, so maybe he shrunk and left them there.” He said, referring to Scott’s “Ant-Man” stuff, even though you knew that shrinking required the suit. Luis didn’t understand that, and Scott told you of how he’d prank him by leaving full outfits on the ground as if he’d miniaturized on the spot and left his clothes behind.

You tried to stabilize your breathing as you spoke, more from trying not to laugh than Scott’s movements. “Okay, I’ll keep an eye out for a tiny man.”

“Okay, ___________. We’re gonna do the _Cha-Cha Slide_ real soon, so unless you’re cool with missing it, you should get out soon. And Tia María ’s drunk. And Ricky broke the table in half.”

“Thanks, Luis!” You called, hearing the door click shut. Scott stopped moving and started snickering, and you punched him in the arm like you often did, hiding your smile as you pressed your head into his shoulder.

Scott’s face was serious for a moment as he spoke, “He didn’t even think that I might be in here with you.” As you were laughing, Scott somehow managed to get you to flip over without slipping so that you were on your hands and knees with him behind you. You closed your eyes and smiled, biting your lip in anticipation.

He leaned forward and wrapped one of his arms around your front and the other tightly holding your hip.

“That good?” He asked quickly, and you nodded. Immediately, he started fucking you quickly and mercilessly, making you gasp and lower the front half of your body to the wet floor, the constant stream of water masking the sounds of his hips snapping against yours to the fast beat of whatever fast song was playing outside.

“This is so fun…” Scott said with a laugh as he pulled you backward into a different position with him kneeling and your back held against his chest. Before you could respond, his hand moved back to your clit, his fingers quickly sending you a quick orgasm, making your body convulse and you whisper in-the-moment approvals.

A small while afterward, his pace slowed as he came inside you, turning your head towards him and kissing your cheek. He paused a few moments, letting you catch your breath before helping you stand up on shaky legs. He pulled you close into a hug and you sighed contentedly as his fingers wove through your soaking hair. You pulled back to see him smiling again, and you knew a bad joke was about to happen.

 _“It's your birthday so I know you want to ride out...”_ He started singing quietly, and you shook your head in second-hand embarrassment, looking down and laughing. The water was starting to lose its heat and Scott continued singing broken verses from Jeremih’s _Birthday Sex_ as you quickly cleaned yourself up.

Dry and outside the shower, the air was still steamy. You pulled your jeans on with difficulty, making Scott laugh. After the both of you were dressed, he stopped you, his hand on your shoulder.

“__________?” He asked sweetly, like he usually did.

“Yeah?” You said, fixing your damp hair as best as you could in the foggy mirror.

“I want to be your boyfriend…” He declared, making you smirk. “I mean, I didn’t get you a present, so I thought I’d give you the best thing ever.” He added, ruining the sentiment of the moment.

You refrained from laughing loudly and punching him again, “Scott!”

He pulled you close and kissed your forehead, “That’s a ‘yes’, right?”

“Of course, you idiot.” You said, kissing his lips briefly.

Scott threw the towel in the hamper and moved to the door. “You know, I happen to be an electrical engineer.”

 “Well, you didn’t calculate that everyone would see that we both have wet hair.” You said coyly, biting your lip and walking past him and opening the door an inch. He stopped you by grabbing your hair, gently pulling you back to him. You resist moaning in delight.

 He kisses your nose like he did earlier, “This shower was just birthday present number one.”

Luis knocked and pushed the door a little, looking at you and Scott obliviously. “Hey! You found him! Just in time for _Cha-Cha Slide_!” You looked at Scott knowingly with a laugh. Luis was clueless.


End file.
